Bs , Coffee and Hallucinations
by a random Killjoy
Summary: Tweek receives his report card and that makes him think about his life which is falling apart. He realizes that the only thing that keeps him company is his insanity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park** /you don't say/.

**_Bs , Coffee and Hallucinations_**

He knew that this was going to be a bad summer the moment when he received his report card. On it every grade was an A except for two: History and Sport.

Tweek started freaking out as usual. He was now sixteen, so he was too old to show that he was having a series of panic attacks in public.

He tried to breathe slowly, but the air couldn't enter his lungs. He needed something familiar to calm him down a little. 'Coffee... I need coffee' he thought while focusing on the only other thing that could calm him down- his pulse.

"Are you alright?" asked Craig.

"GAH! Why wouldn't I be? Do you know something? Am I dying?OH GOD..."

"Chill dude. You're fine," said Kyle who heard the conversation while passing by. "By the way, do you have some plans for the day."

"No." A definite answer was muttered by the boys.

"So, you can come to the mall with me,Kenny, Stan, Butters and Eric?"

"If you aren't going to do something fun, then, yeah. I'm coming," Craig answered while throwing away his report card. He missed the trash bin. And after 20 seconds of just death-glaring the piece of paper on the ground, he took out his hand form his pocked and showed a middle finger to the trash bin because it was its fault that the paper was on the ground.

"I'm coming too!" Tweek gave a little scream, so that they don't go without him and leave him to get attacked by a pack of huge wolves owned by a group of pirates that would take him as a hostage and use him as a slave at a factory for canned goods. "Gah! I don't like wolves..."

The other boys gave him a strange look before they all left, but they kind of had gotten used to his nonsense.

While walking, Tweek could not stop thinking about what his parents might say. Well, yell, actually. He didn't want to deal with them. They were always reminding him that he is an useless and unworthy human being who doesn't deserve to be alive.

He sighed because he knew exactly what was going to happen every night during his vacation. First, his parents were going to talk about how big of a disappointment he is, then they were going to start yelling about how worthless he is. After that, the you-should-fell-guilty-and-ashamed part was going to be repeated, so that there was a good transition to the we-are-the-victims-you-are-the-bad-useless-being part with which the lecture for the night was going to end. And that cycle was going to be repeated every day without exceptions.

* * *

Tweek got home late. And he was late with 3 hours, but that wouldn't make a difference. The lecture was going to be the same, maybe a little longer, and he was going to be punished, but being home was already a punishment, so that didn't matter.

His mother and father greeted him at the front door with the familiar yelling.

"How dare you? You have two Bs. Not one, but two! History. A B for History. How can you possibly fail at History. You cannot do anything right. We know that you have problems, so we do not even expect you to have a good grade at Sport. You are a twitch and too big of a spaz to do something that involves physical activity right, but you even fail at everything else. We buy you such an expensive medicine, and you thank us by being a useless human. Do you know how much money we spend on your pills, and you still disappoint us in every way possible? We do our best! Why can't you? Why do you have to be so ungrateful ? Just tell us why. Tell us."

Tweek stared at them while listening at the clock on the wall opposite him. He knew that his medicine was expensive. He also knew that it harmed him. It was true that thanks to it he stopped hearing voices, and the many antidepressants helped with his depression. However, the pills left him numb inside. He stopped caring because he stopped feeling anything but anxiety. There were periods of time when Tweek acted as a sociopath, and now was one of them.

"What are you going to say for yourself ? " his father screamed.

"I'm going to my room," the boy calmly stated.

"How dare you answer me ?" His father punched the teen in the face. The fragile boy fell down, crimson blood covering his lips. He received a kick in the stomach which resulted in coughing more blood on the floor. His parents watched him with apathy.

"You are going to clean this."

They left. Tweek continued to cough blood. The clock continued to tic loudly calming the boy down. Nothing had changed from the last night.

'Oh GOD! What have I done? I answered them. They are going to kick me out and I will have to work as a prostitute! Gah!'

The blonde started pulling his hear. He needed someone. He needed to talk with someone about how the pills damaged him, how they made him feel nothing at some moments, how they made him talk, how they drove him crazy. The fragile boy also needed to share about something he never wanted to admit. He had hallucinations. But it wasn't fair, he needed to get better, he was promised that he would get better. The blonde was scared from returning at the mental institution. He wanted to be normal. However, the teen was always acting either as a twitch or as a sociopath. He needed a friend to calm him down, to keep him sane, and that usually was the role of Craig. However, from some time, the boy felt as if he was alone. He didn't want to call his friends because whenever he talked to them, he felt that he was too far away from them to share anything.

Tweek sat in the corner of his room. He held a mug filled with coffee with both his hands. The blonde took a deep breath of the smell he adored so much before having a sip of the only thing that could calm him down and make him forget all of his problems. That made him realize...

"I only have myself to trust," he whispered as he watched the purple butterflies and the dark little figures that appeared before him.

At least his hallucinations kept him company during the sleepless nights.


End file.
